


Restraint

by greenleafin



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleafin/pseuds/greenleafin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there isn't much to be said about this besides one thing: gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> first fic i'v e ever written *high fives self*

Ishimaru.

Ishi-fucking-maru. 

Scarlet eyes and spikey black hair and god damn if his body wasn’t built like a Greek god’s. 

A short one at least. 

But nothing, and Mondo means nothing, in the world compared to seeing him spread out before him, arms tied to the bed posts, nothing there to cover him and oh god if Ishimaru didn’t know it. 

Hips thrusting weakly in the air, those muscular thighs quivering from anticipation, biting his lip and whimpering, tears threating to spill over.  
And Mondo hasn’t even touched him yet. 

He strained, albeit not very hard, against the ties that kept him from moving his arms freely, and that just served to cause a jolt of arousal though Mondo, as if there wasn’t enough of that already.

Ishimaru pulled his arms, lifted his hips in the air and groaned quietly, more desperate for attention than trying to break free.  
Mondo used his thumb to separate Ishimaru’s lips and pulled it away before Ishimaru could suck it into his mouth, soft little moans of desperation coming from between those beautiful damn lips. 

Mondo set his hands lightly on Ishimaru’s thighs and heard the tiniest little gasp and the smaller male wiggled desperately for a different kind of contact.  
There was a sort of unspoken agreement there that Mondo wasn’t going any further until Ishimaru controlled himself, but it took a moment for him to stop fidgeting, to control himself and force himself to take deep breaths instead of the shallow little pants he’d being doing previously. 

Ishimaru was wrecked, but Mondo did nothing but rest his hands on those quivering thighs and despite all the self-control Ishimaru maintained, he couldn’t stop his shaking.  
Mondo feigned indifference when the smaller finally ceased his struggles, and slowly, oh so slowly, slid his hands up Ishimaru’s powerful thighs, stopping at his hips only to roll back and squeeze that taunt little ass that all too often Ishimaru teased him with, unknowingly that is, and Ishimaru couldn’t stop the sob that escaped his throat. 

With a tiny little smile Mondo kissed Ishimaru’s cheek and brought up one hand to wipe away the tears with his thumb, the other hand finally, finally making its way over to Ishimaru’s cock.

That tiny bit of physical contact had Ishimaru yelling with relief, tears still coming down as he forced himself to remain still, wary of the fact Mondo could pull away at any moment and Ishimaru’s bound hands rendered him unable to do anything about it. 

The only other time Mondo can recall having Ishimaru this desperate was the first time Mondo had tried tying his wrists together and shoved Ishimaru’s face into the mattress, ass in the air so willingly, and Mondo, damn him, had taken nearly ten minutes to admire it before fucking Ishimaru so roughly that Ishimaru had bruises on his hips and hickies on the back of his neck and shoulder blades and back for a week afterwards. 

Now though it was so much worse. 

Mondo had taken more than half an hour setting this up, making sure Ishimaru was alright with this, and just fucking admiring him, admiring his body, his chest his abs his hips his tight scrunched up face that was almost inhumanly fucking precious. 

Watched the way he shook with anticipation, with lust, with desire, with need.

And that’s how he brought himself off, Ishimaru watching him all the while as well. 

Ishimaru had expressed wanting to be bound before, sure, but Mondo had always been reluctant to do so, feeling like if he did then Ishimaru was just some thing he could take advantage of, and he knew that was stupid and he knew Ishimaru knew that was stupid, but until two weeks ago when Ishimaru’s hands were forced behind his back, at Mondo’s mercy, god that got to the better side of them both. 

But this was so much better. 

So, so much better. 

Mondo could see exactly what Ishimaru was doing, what he was thinking-his expressions always right fucking there on his face-he could kiss him and tell much easier if anything was hurting him or if something wasn’t okay. 

Ishimaru soon became unable to control himself as Mondo idly stroked his cock, a mix between moans and whimpering and sighs of pleasure drifted past his lips and Mondo became aware that his right hand simply drifted over Ishimaru’s sides, down his hips, his thigh, back up again as his right hand kept with that tiny bit of contact.

Ishimaru became more restless, his red eyes flickering open to a weak glare, hazy and barely focused and that look said everything Mondo needed to know.

That Ishimaru was two minutes from all out wailing over this sexual frustration and Mondo didn’t feel like having to give up this special, oh how special, time because he was being an ass to his tied up lover.

Mondo removing his hands and laying down on his stomach prompted Ishimaru to lift his head a bit to see what was going on, only to slam it back down and push his hips up when Mondo fitted his mouth around Ishimaru’s cock. 

He put Ishimaru’s legs over his shoulders and kept his hands on Ishimaru’s thighs. 

Quickly adjusting to Ishimaru’s bucking hips, Mondo looked up at him and watched more than heard the loud gasps and moans and “Mondo, Mondo FUCK, MONDO, oh god,” over and over again as Ishimaru strained even harder against what kept him tied to the bed posts, trying to grasp onto anything that could give him some control, some relief from the wet suck of Mondo’s mouth, and Ishimaru finally settled on just wrapping his hands tightly with the ties as Mondo ran his tongue along the underside of the cock he was working so diligently on. 

“M-Mondo please-“

He released the cock from his mouth and Ishimaru’s thighs tightened around Mondo’s shoulders. 

“Please what?” 

Ishimaru squirmed and that damn smirk came to Mondo’s face.

“You know I can’t read minds, you’re gonna have to fill me in here.” 

Ishimaru glared at him, his red eyes just fucking unnatural, but so goddamn beautiful as he said, “Make your fucking mouth useful for once and make me come, asshole.”  
Though his words held authority, it was a bit shaky and as Mondo looked up at him, he realized what a fucking mess he was. 

Tears streaming down, lips red and swollen from their earlier kissing and Ishimaru biting them, eyebrows in a knot, face red, how did it even get that red, Jesus, small beads of sweat forming at his brow.

And yet Mondo’s never seen a more beautiful sight. 

Once he got his mouth back around that cock he loved so much it didn’t take terribly long for Ishimaru to yell out Mondo’s name in a warning and Mondo swallowed what was given to him greedily. 

Mondo gently pried Ishimaru’s legs off of him and set them down and crawled over Ishimaru. 

If Mondo thought he was a mess before he didn’t know what to describe this other than perfect. 

Mondo pecked Ishimaru’s cheek and began untying him, his arms not exactly flopping down but it didn’t have the normal controlled movements that usually came with Ishimaru.  
When he was done Mondo cupped Ishimaru’s chin with his left hand and kissed him, Ishimaru resisting at first with, “No, Mondo that’s unsanitary you just had your mouth on my private regions (Jesus did he have to say that) you can’t kiss me!” But after a moment Ishimaru ran his fingers through Mondo’s hair and pulled him even closer, concern for how “unsanitary” it was flew out the window as they continued kissing until Mondo flopped to the side of Ishimaru and pulled him to his chest, placing a kiss on his forehead as Ishimaru drifted off to sleep, Mondo not long after him.


End file.
